Family Gives Thanks
by rockhotch31
Summary: This is a continuation of my "Family" series and a bit of a follow-up to the original. However, this can be a standalone story. Just some US Thanksgiving holiday feelings for my special family that I love dearly. I hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: To those of you new to my Family series: Welcome. This is an on running series with the team and the family my OFC and Hotch have created. It, however, can be a standalone piece. It shouldn't take you long to figure out all the players of my family I've created.**

**Have I done this actual story before? Yes, but not to this detailed level. However, I loved it so much the first time, and having mentioned it in **_**Family Relaxes**_**, I knew I was going to do it again. And kids, relationships, and dynamics have changed and grown. That gives this FF writer the slender opening I need.**

**I wanted to start posting this story in honor of Thanksgiving Day here in the US. However, a new job got in the way. I know I have a bunch of peeps that follow my stories that are international folks. A day or two late, please understand that I did this on purpose. While you may not celebrate this holiday, in my world, it is a holiday of family getting together. That is the main center of this story. I hope you understand that undercurrent.**

**Like the rest of my FF stories, I don't post a story until it is completely written. That is why I'm a little late doing this. However, I stick to my promise always of a chapter a day, FF willing.**

**All rights to CM characters belong to Mark Gordon Studios, CBS, and ABC Studios. The other characters are all mine! You just got do some reading! ;)**

**As always, a shout out to my FF mentor and Jedi Master. *Knightly bow of head* And hugs! Hope this cures the Black Friday blues. Retail sucks!**

Invitation

The team, having left the week before Thanksgiving for a gruesome case in Cincinnati, Ohio, by Monday morning, was looking at the clock. Hotch understood their timeline checking. Hell, he was doing it as well. The team wanted to get home to their families for the holiday.

Yet knowing the case was just beginning to show signs of breaking, he sent a quick text as Dave joined him for breakfast Tuesday morning. Dave smiled. "Back-up plan for turkey day?"

"You know Cait. She won't blink. Please, just tell me my gut feeling is right that we're getting close to this guy."

"Right behind you Aaron; as always," Dave smiled. Hotch smiled back at his partner.

But their hunches didn't play out the way they thought, which happened on occasion. As the team gathered to do the usual Continental breakfast thing in the hotel Thanksgiving morning, they were professional; part of the job. But Hotch could also read body language. They were hurting, thinking of missing out with family. They weren't the only ones as Hotch and Dave shared glances.

Just as they were all finishing, Hotch's cell rang. "My liege, hope you and the team finished your breakfast, but I've got a hot lead."

"Garcia?" he questioned, putting his cell on speaker.

"Sir, I turned and turned in my sleep last after what Rossi sent me…"

"Spit it out Baby Girl," Morgan said, gathering around Hotch with the rest of the team. She filled them in and within two minutes, all the BAU agents ran off to pack and check out of the hotel. Garcia, as usual, had hit on something. Twenty minutes later, they were on their way to the police precinct, Hotch giving the lead detective a heads up.

The Cincinnati PD officers were waiting for them. The team laid out the details of Garcia's findings. "Our unsub is Douglas Jackson." Hotch and the team explained their profile to group assembled.

Detective Joe O'Grady, the lead on the case walked into the squad room. "I've got the search warrant, signed and sealed." They all headed out to don their protective gear and moved to the unsub's home.

O'Grady looked at Hotchner. "What's the protocol?"

"You lead us to the residence. We'll take lead on approaching the house. We know how they think and can act when confronted. You're officers will back us." Hotch looked at his watch. "Given the time of day, this will be a silent approach." O'Grady nodded and they moved out.

As they were heading to Jackson's home, Hotch handed his cell to Rossi. Hotch, as always, was driving. "Call Chuck and Angie; give them a heads up and see how quickly they could possibly get us off the ground."

Dave hit the speed dial number, talked with Chuck for a minute and then handed the cell back to Aaron. "The jet is fueled. They just need to get there and file a flight plan. They'll be waiting on us," Dave slightly smiled, still knowing what they were about to walk into.

They all converged on the residence of Douglas Jackson and quietly assembled. As they made their plan, O'Grady looked at Hotch and Morgan. "I'm with you two. This is our case." Hotch and Morgan both nodded at him.

"Dave, you take JJ and Reid with you, along with two CPD officers and enter the back. Emily, you're with us." The team all nodded their heads.

They made their forceful entrance into the Jackson home. Douglas Jackson came out of his bedroom, in a T-shirt and white briefs, brandishing a gun. Before Hotch or Morgan could fire, O'Grady dropped him.

He looked at the two FBI agents, as Emily calmly said, "All clear," in her comm.

O'Grady looked at the team as they converged. "Your profile said he would die by suicide by cop. It's Thanksgiving. I do the paperwork, not you folks," he smiled. "Get home to your families. We've got this. And deeply appreciate all that you've done for us. Agent Hotchner, what paperwork I need you and your team to do, I'll overnight Friday. Get it back to me by Tuesday."

"It's not quite that simple Detective, but we appreciate, deeply, you thinking of us. How about you?"

"I'm divorced and it's the kids' holiday with their mother. I've got the time." The team spent the next three hours, helping process the scene, gathering the evidence that proved that Douglas Jackson was truly the unsub.

Yet, the team was on the jet by 12:30 pm and it rolled into position for takeoff less than 20 minutes later. After they were airborne, Angie came over the intercom. "We should have you all home by 2:30." It took less than five minutes later to have everyone conked out for a nap.

They all woke to Angie over the intercom. "Hey gang, wake up. We're about to be on final. Get those seatbacks forward and buckle those seat belts. Our ETA into Quantico is 2:10. We pushed it a bit." She smiled at Chuck.

The jet landed, and Agent Brian Anderson was waiting for them, as usual. His other Agent to help him surprised the team. It was Gina LaSalle, the team's CSU tech. Morgan looked at Brian as he helped unload the jet. "What gives," he said, nodding at Gina.

Gina smiled, "My family is in Kansas. That's why I always take my AL over Christmas," she smiled, putting another of the team's bags into the back of the SUV.

"And mine is in Oregon," Brian smiled. "I take the same AL." The team loaded up and headed back to the BAU.

Walking into their staging area, Hotch's cell rang. He took one look at who the caller was and smiled. "Hey Doc, we're home."

"I know," she smiled, which Aaron could hear through the phone. "I love you. Please put me on speaker phone."

"Cait?"

"Aaron, please just do it." Hotch put his cell on speaker.

"Hey all of you listen up; come straight to the house. Derek, Penelope and Kevin are on their way here. They've already picked up your mom and your sisters." Derek flashed the group his pearly white grin. Hotch matched it. "JJ, Will, Henry and your mom are already here. Just get here; all of you. Gina, Brian? Did you get the directions I texted you?" The team looked around to see Dave smiling brightly, along with Brian and Gina. He burrowed an eye into Hotch.

"You didn't think she'd be all over this?" he slightly laughed with a whisper, then saying out loud. "Cait, they can follow me or Aaron. I know Mudg is there."

"No Dave, Mudg is at your home, peeing and pooping all over you expensive carpets." Dave shook his head. "Where the," he heard Cait pause, knowing she was looking around to see where Jack and Henry were, "hell do you think he is?" Dave laughed.

"We're on our way Cait," he smiled. "Expect the troops shortly."

"Thanks Doc," Aaron simply said to his wife. He looked at his team, including Gina and Brian to see smiles all around.

Aaron looked at Dave and shook his head.

"Why are you shaking your head Aaron? You got blessed to find a woman that you really do not deserve. Take that and run with it."

Reid smiled at Hotch. "Amen to that."

Hotch looked at Reid, with Derek pointing at him.

"And who the hell played matchmaker?" he smiled, not backing down to Dave.

"I did," Rossi validated, "but if I remember correctly, you two didn't let me in for a while."

Derek and Emily exchanged a high five. Emily smiled at Rossi. "That's the best part." Jayje added her huge smile, as did Reid.

"Screw you all," Dave snarled.

Hotch winked at the rest of his team. "And we rather enjoyed that," Hotch smiled mischievously.

The whole group was out of the building less than ten minutes later, all heading to the Deer Valley Road address.

###


	2. Chapter 2

Arrivals

Maggie, Leslie and Sandy, sitting at the lunch counter beamed at Cait's side of the conversation. Sandy smiled at her. "Why do you tease Dave so badly? I know what he means around here."

Cait grinned widely. "That's exactly why." Knowing Jack and Henry were upstairs in Jack's room she added, "As Derek says, paybacks are a bitch," she smiled. Sandy roared, already understanding the dynamic of the team. She and JJ talked or emailed almost daily. Especially now that JJ was a profiler. A mom worries.

Jarrod, Matt and Mike were getting the fireplace started for the team. The air outside had a bite in it, and they knew the team would love it. Will and Sean were enjoying a football game on the TV. The doorbell rang, and Matt moved to answer it.

He opened the door to see Penelope, Kevin, Fran and Derek's sisters. He welcomed them all in, hanging coats up as Cait entered the foyer. She exchanged hugs with all of them, having met Morgan's sisters when she consulted with a case in Chicago, just after she and Aaron had married.

She looked at all of them. "They're on their way. Aaron just called. They're at the BAU." Smiles abounded, as Cait led them into the home and introduced Sarah and Desiree to the rest gathered. Her parents, Jarrod and Maggie, Sean, Aaron's brother, and his pregnant wife Leslie and her and Aaron's oldest sons, along with Will. Will introduced his mother-in-law to the sisters, as well as Fran.

Fran gave Will a big huge. "I'm so happy for you and JJ. I'm sorry I couldn't be there but when two make your mind up, you act quickly," she smiled.

Will smiled. "With a little help from a certain Italian," he drawled. Des and Sarah both laughed, hugging Will as well.

Just then the steps of the Hotchner house began to vibrate with the sounds of two little feet descending down the steps with Beans and Mudgie. Matt grabbed Henry and hoisted him up in his muscular arms. Will introduced his son, as did Cait, with Jack giving Fran a huge hug.

Will looked at Henry. "Do you remember Fran?" he asked as Sandy smiled at the site, Maggie and Jarrod joining her.

He shook his head. "Matt's party this summer!" he said.

Henry reached from Matt's arms and gave Fran a big hug.

Jack looked at Cait. "Any news mom?"

Cait smiled at him, rubbing her hand under his chin. "All of them are heading here right now."

"Mama too," Henry questioned.

"Mama too son; they're all on their way home," Will smiled at his son.

Jarrod grabbed Henry. "This means, we're going to have a true family Thanksgiving! Sound good to you?"

"You bet Jarrod," Henry smiled.

Jack turned and peered into Cait's eyes. "Mom really?" Cait just shook her head and pulled him into a hug. Sean scuffed his hair as Maggie and Jarrod smiled.

Cait looked at Sean. "You the bartender or our oldest son?"

"I am, as long I can buy your oldest son a beer," he smiled.

Cait shrugged. "That's up to him. If he's going out tonight, driving or not, the answer is no. If he's homebody tonight, the answer is yes," she smiled.

Matt smiled at her. "I'm homebody tonight mom." He smiled at Sean. "And I can help you out." They went to work and the group settled in as Cait went back into her kitchen to start the final preparations for the meal, with Maggie joining her.

Des sat in the first chair at the lunch counter. Fran chased her. "Des, that's a reserved chair for someone that will be here shortly."

Des looked at her mother, totally confounded. Cait smiled at her from the kitchen. "That's the David Rossi chair so he can keep an eye on everything."

"And God help the person that takes that away from him," Jarrod joked.

Sarah smiled at Leslie. "When are you due?"

Leslie smiled back. "Late February."

Penelope, hanging around with Derek's sisters, after getting a hug from Cait, smiled. "So Auntie Cait, what happens if this baby is a girl?" Penelope, having the conversation with all the rest of the girls at Dave's cabin, knew that Cait's maternal instincts were all boys. There were no little Hotchner girls in her and Aaron's future. Her first husband, _the bastard_ she thought, had taken care of that.

Cait smiled at Penelope. "I, as her aunt, will spoil her absolutely rotten and then let her parents deal with it later." Penelope pointed a finger at Cait in agreement, as Leslie beamed.

Maggie looked at her. "Do you know if it's a boy or girl?"

Leslie shook her head. "We want to be surprised."

"Cait, I think your grandmother still had it right," Fran smiled. Her daughters and Sandy looked at her with questions. Fran gestured towards Cait, handing the conversation over to her.

"The difference between having a boy or girl is with a boy, you only have to worry about one peter in town, with a girl, you have to worry about all of them," she smiled. They all laughed.

Fran looked at Jarrod. "How is your family doing? I'm sure your mother is missed." Jarrod and Maggie, as well as Cait, Aaron and boys had received sympathy cards from the kind-hearted woman.

"It's different without her around," Jarrod smiled. "She ruled the roost, that's for sure."

Sandy looked at Cait, being closest to her. "When did she pass?"

"In June, just before we went out there for our annual vacation. She was 91," Cait smiled.

Just then the front door swung open. "Reid, they know were coming, we've been here how many times before and I want to see my mom and my sisters. I'm not knocking or ringing the doorbell, so get over it kid. See, I made it in the door and didn't get shot."

JJ walked in behind Morgan to see Henry racing towards her. Emily, starting to walk in, stopped and looked at Reid. "You going to stand out there or come in?" Beans came around the corner and barked a happy greeting.

"Maybe I'll stay out here." Beans wagged her tail at Reid, immune to the "Reid effect" on dogs. Mudg wasn't and kept his distance. Reid walked in as Matt and Mike greeted them all, taking coats, except of course for JJ's. She was wearing Henry besides her coat. The Hotchner boys happily smiled. They knew how Henry was feeling. It would be their turn shortly.

Derek came into the central area of the home and grabbed Fran, giving her a big hug and lifting her off the floor. "Derek Morgan, put me down," she scolded, kissing his cheek. He grabbed a sister in each arm and greeted them as well.

Emily and Reid strolled in and greeted everyone, both having met Sarah and Desiree when that awful case with Carl Buford had happened and again when they were there for the case that Cait consulted on. JJ finally appeared, with her coat off and shared a long hug and kiss with Will.

Mike, growing into a young man like his older brother, walked by. "Newlyweds," he said to no one in particular, rolling his eyes.

It was his turn for a motherly scolding as Cait delivered her tried and true. "Michael!" He just shook his head at his mother.

Derek grabbed him and ran a hand across his neck. "You'll get there Big Dog," he smiled.

Mike looked at Derek, his green eyes, inherited from his mother almost sparking. "At the rate you're going, I'll get there before you."

"Yooooooooooo bro!" Matt said, giving him a high five, "You rock!" Fran, Sarah and Des joined the chorus.

Derek shook a finger at Mike. "Just remember my friend, paybacks are a …" He was cut off by three mothers: his own, Cait and JJ. He looked around a saw the young boys.

Reid walked past him, smiling. "Busted," he muttered under his breath.

The doorbell rang again, with Jarrod, smiling answering it. Brian and Gina were quickly welcomed into the Hotchner home by Cait, having met them when she did the update at the BAU after Dave was shot. She introduced them to all of the family, with them both getting a multitude of thanks for the job they did, giving Cait's glowing introduction. Gina and Brian handed Sean their choice of beers, grabbing one. He took the rest to the beer fridge in the garage.

As Sean came back in, the door to the garage opened and David Rossi strolled in. Jack went flying to him.

"Hi Uncle Dave. Welcome home. We missed you," as Dave crouched down to get his hug from Jack. His knees barked, but that was better than his back. There was no more lifting Jack for a hug for Dave; he simply was growing that much. Mudg raced to join Jack to share the loving.

Dave pulled out of the hug and kissed Jack's cheek. "Missed you too pal," Dave smiled. Mudg barked. "You too Mudg," he laughed as he gave his hunting companion his due as well. It was an "awwwww" moment for the team, as Cait waited in the kitchen for her hug. The team moved around greeting everyone.

"Uncle Dave, where's dad?" Jack asked, as Dave reached to hug Matt and Mike. Gina and Brian smiled. This was truly a family home. Dave looked at Jack. "He should be here in a minute or two pal," he smiled, seeing Cait coming towards him. Their hug was warm and sincere. Dave greeted the rest there, while trying to give Beans the love she was demanding from him. He kissed Maggie, Sandy and Fran as well, and shook hands with Jarrod. Sean and Leslie also got hugs. Dave greeted Morgan's sisters as well.

Dave did the same as the team that came in the door ten minutes earlier, greeting everyone else assembled. He and Penelope shared a hug. It was her, working with a late night Rossi text of a hunch that got them home for the holiday.

Sean and Matt did their bartending, as the team settled into the great area of the home. Dave, of course, pulled into his chair, getting a scotch from Cait. He looked at the drink, and smiled. "You know me too well. It's a stiff one," he said, raising the glass in salute.

"Well, just go easy, because you're cutting the turkey as usual, and I will not let you make a disaster of my bird," she smiled.

Dave eyed her closely. "Am I ever going to win with you?"

Fran sitting next to him, Sandy in the next chair, laughed. "You haven't figured that out by now?" Sandy just laughed more and took a drink of her wine.

The garage door opened again, and Aaron came in. He made a beeline to the kitchen, smiling at the group sitting at the lunch counter, with his tie slightly pulled down and his dress shirt unbuttoned at the collar. Dave smiled. Cait was slowly wearing him down. Once out of the office, he _could_ relax.

Cait turned to see him coming and pulled him into a hug. Maggie smiled at the two other mothers. Their moment was heartfelt and sincere. All sitting at the lunch counter could see the love they shared. Cait rubbed the nape of his neck as Aaron held his wife close to his chest. Jack walked in. "You two aren't done yet?" Cait buried her head into Aaron's chest, slowly shaking it. Aaron laughed and pulled her back into a hug.

Maggie shook her head at her youngest grandson. "Jack, be patient. They haven't seen each other in a week."

"Neither have I grandma," Jack pouted.

Maggie smiled, pulling Jack into a hug. "You, too, my grandson, will understand one day," she said, kissing Jack on the top of the head. Dave, Fran and Sandy smiled their approval, with the boys coming into the kitchen as well.

Aaron kissed Cait on the cheek and pulled away. "OK, I'm yours," he smiled at his youngest son. Jack leapt into Aaron's waiting arms, with Mike and Matt following closely behind. Aaron hugged them all, giving Matt hell again about not shaving the scruff he had around his chin.

Matt looked at him. "At least I don't have the 'tasche'," he said pointing at Dave.

"My point exactly," Aaron growled at his oldest son. "You can shave your upper lip but you can't shave below it?" Matt just gave him his big ass smile, as Aaron pulled him into a hug.

"Aaron, you know you're fighting a losing battle," Maggie smiled, having been through that four times herself.

Aaron smiled, releasing Matt and pulling her into a hug and giving her a kiss. "I know mom, but I'm the dad. It's my job to kick his butt."

Dave smiled. "Can't argue with that Maggie," he smiled as Aaron pulled out of his hug.

"Dave, it doesn't matter. They're in college. They are on their own. You don't win as a parent. College is the time for the kids to say 'Love ya mom and dad, but guess what?'"

Dave just smiled and shook his head, knowing Maggie was right. Jarrod, hearing Aaron come in, came into the kitchen and gave his son-in-law a huge hug. They were that close. "Son, piece of advice: this will make you gray. Let it go."

Matt smiled brightly. "Thanks grandpa!"

Aaron threw his hands in the air. "I give up." Dave smiled. "I need to change."

"And lock up a few things," Cait gently chided.

"Doc, I just walked in the door," knowing she meant his sidearms. He gently cupped his hand around her chin, gave her a soft kiss on the lips and moved to their bedroom. Jack shook his head and walked out of the kitchen. Fran and Sandy laughed heartily. Aaron smiled at both of them and welcomed them to him and Cait's home.

Hotch gave Leslie a sincere brother-in-law kiss and hug, and rubbed her pregnant belly, smiling broadly, giving her another kiss on the cheek. He greeted Derek's two sisters, having met them in the same setting that Cait had. He gave Sean a huge hug, and moved into the great room to greet Will, Penelope, Kevin, Brian and Gina. Henry barreled at him for hug as well.

He lept into Aaron's arms. "Hi Hotch," he smiled, as Aaron shook Will's hand.

"Hey you," Hotch smiled, scruffy Henry's long blonde locks. He gave him a hug as he released his handshake from Will, giving him a wink. "Big dude, I need to change my clothes. Do you mind?"

Henry smiled at him. "Nope Hotch," he said, sliding out of his arms. Will grabbed him. Hotch turned to face two dogs staring him down.

He held his hands up. "Sorry gang, I've been a little busy." Beans barked her disappointment. Hotch waved her towards him and gave her his traditional "I'm home" rub down. Her tail wagged its appreciation. Mudg patiently waited.

Aaron looked at Beans. "We good?" Beans barked her OK. Mudg moved immediately up to him, wagging his tail. Aaron thought to himself. _Damn it's good to be back home_.

###


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for all of the reviews and following alerts! *blushes***

Challenge

Aaron walked into the master bedroom he and Cait shared, pulled his weapons off and safely locked them into his gun safe in his bed stand. He liked them close, but locked up. Cait knew the combination to it as well. And being raised in a family of males that pheasant hunted every year, with her going along, she knew how to handle a weapon.

Hotch smiled at the thought and quickly moved to get changed. He re-emerged five minutes later in jeans, socks and one of the long sleeve polo's that Cait had bought him for his birthday. The sleeves were half way pulled up his forearms.

He checked on the gang in the living room, sprawled out, watching the football game, with Derek explaining the game to Kevin and Reid. Gina, a diehard Cowboys fan, being that close to the Lone Star State, was intensely watching the game. Jarrod was in the recliner, enjoying a beer. Matt was on the floor next to him, doing the same. He smiled at them both, rubbing the top of Matt's head. He was so proud of his oldest son.

He moved into the nook and smiled at the mothers assembled. Penelope and Derek's sisters were hanging there as well. Sean, looking to help Cait, handed him a beer. "Thanks bro, just what I need."

The young boys, who had gone back to Jack's room to finish the puzzle they were working on, re-appeared. Jack hopped onto his grandfather's lap, as Henry held out his hands to JJ to sit with her as well. She smiling pulled him up.

Jack looked at Jarrod. "Grandpa, Henry and I were talking upstairs." Dave, sitting in "his" chair, smiled listening to the conversation. The rest in the great room quieted. "Tell me a story about mom when she was young around this time of year." Fran raised her eyebrows with a smile, as did Dave, as Aaron smiled at his wife with a wink.

Cait heard the question in the kitchen. "Grandpa, tell him a story when I was a girl."

Jarrod looked at his youngest grandson. "Jack, don't ever say young or old around a lady again, especially your mom," he smiled his advice.

"Got it grandpa; sorry mom." Jarrod smiled. Cait matched her dad's smile to her husband.

"I'll let it slide this time Jackster," she laughed. Jack broadly smiled at his grandpa.

The rest of the group tuned in. "Jack the best story I can tell on your mom was when she was in high school. It was the first year she went pheasant hunting with all your great uncles and me. Uncle Tom was 12 and the first year he could hunt. Your mom was three years older and always wanted to go along every year but it was sorta a guy's weekend. Grandma put her foot down. 'If you take one, you take two'." Jack smiled. "Anyway, we're out in the field, walking through these rows of corn with the dogs…"

"Like Mudg," Jack brightly smiled. Dave did as well.

"Yes Jack, but trained to hunt pheasants instead of ducks. Anyway, your Uncle Tommy, on his first hunt, with a dog in front of him, chased up a bird. He fired three shots and missed, which he shouldn't have. As the pheasant flew off, with all of us watching, we heard another gun shot and then watched the pheasant fall from the sky. Your mom bagged him at 150 yards."

"Really grandpa?"

"Really Jack. Just between you and me; I think your mom could give your dad a run for his money on the FBI firing range. She's a sure shot. And that weekend," he smiled at his grandson, "she bagged more pheasants than the rest of us." Cait smiled in the kitchen, pointing at her husband.

Aaron shook his head. "No way."

Dave smiled. "I've got $20 on the northern Cali kid. Anyone interested in that little bet tomorrow?" He got the Hotchner glare. Brian and Gina just shook their heads at the dynamics of the group.

"Oh, I'm in on that," Cait smiled. Aaron looked at her. "Dinner at Pegasus; including a bottle of wine," she pointed at him. Pegasus was one of the premiere restaurants in the southern Washington D.C. suburbs.

Aaron smiled. "You're on."

Gina, sitting on the piano bench, looked at Rossi. "That sounds serious."

Dave smiled. "It is."

Emily was in the great room with Morgan and looked at him. They both nodded. Derek spoke up. "A shotgun is different from a hand gun."

"Don't be so sure Derek," Dave said. "Hunting birds, requires some coordination. I think my girl has game."

"But it's still a shotgun instead of a hand gun. Dave, you can't tell me that's not a difference."

Dave smiled over the planter that separated the nook area from the great room and looked at Derek, sitting on the fireplace hearth. "I stand by my bet."

Aaron rolled his eyes. "We've all got the day off tomorrow. How do you all propose this bet gets settled with Strauss? I'll need her approval to get on the gun range."

Dave smiled mischievously. "That's why you're the SAC."

"Thanks Dave," Aaron smiled with a snarl. Cait just beamed. She was looking forward to the challenge. But she had a dinner for a large group to finish. She and Maggie got back down to work.

As they did, Maggie looked at Dave. "Put me down for twenty on my daughter." Dave just pointed at her. Aaron got a sick feeling in his stomach that he was going to get outshot by his wife.

"OK, that's forty bucks," Dave smiled. "Who's in?" Morgan and Prentiss looked at each other and raised their hands.

Will laughed at them. "You two just got suckered," he drawled. "But I want to be there to see it." JJ smiled as well, quietly nestled in his right arm, and shook her head.

Mike looked at Matt. Matt piped up to Aaron. "Dad, I really don't want to add to your headache, but Mike and I have got to see this."

Dave, with his great respect and love for Aaron, looked at him with a smile. "You get them in the building. I know SSA Corson, head of the firing range. I'll take it from there." Aaron just shook his head.

Before things could go further, Cait looked at Aaron. "You ready to rock and roll Doc?" She smiled and he, Sean, Jarrod and the M's dived in. Fran and Sandy moved into the kitchen to help Cait and Maggie. Sarah and Desiree just shook their heads at precision of the team as Leslie smiled at them, walking into the kitchen to help.

###

**A/N: The Lone Star State is Texas. The Cowboys, in the NFL (American football) play in a suburb of Dallas. Gina raised in Oklahoma would be a natural Cowboy fan.**


	4. Chapter 4

Relaxing

The food on the table, Aaron went into the great room and had their guests make their way to the dining room. Like the last time they were there, the table was beautifully set, with all the settings in their "proper" places. Gina took one look and smiled with a hint of a tear in her eye. Cait noticed. "It looks just like my how my grandma used to the set the table," she smiled.

Cait wrapped her arm around her waist. "I learned it from my grandma," she smiled at Gina. Once again, Cait had made the name tags for them out of the cookies to make them look like turkeys. Everyone began to find their spots and sat down.

Aaron moved to his chair at the head of table next to the window, sat down and spoke up. The room quieted. "First off, to our new guests, welcome to our home on this special day; we're very happy to have you here." Des and Sarah smiled at their mom and brother. "Like I said the last time most of us were gathered, we are a family of faith and we give thanks for all of our blessings, including spending the holiday with family and friends." He looked at his sons. "Who's up to bat?"

"Matt is dad," Jack smiled, sitting between he and Cait. "He hasn't done it in a while." They all bowed their heads and Matt recited the Protestant table prayer and returned thanks.

Aaron looked at Henry, sitting between JJ and Will to his right. "Can you do yours?" Henry bobbed his head.

"Bless us, oh Lord, and these thy gifts, which we are about to ….."

"Receive," JJ chimed in, knowing that her son still stumbled on that a bit.

"….from thy bounty, through Christ our Lord. Amen." He crossed himself and looked up to see Dave finish doing the same, proudly smiling at him.

"Please," Cait smiled, "make yourselves at home. And don't worry about dropping anything on the floor. There's two four legged vacuum cleaners waiting on the job." Morgan smiled at his sisters and pointed to the dogs sitting patiently in the open French doors. Gina and Brian looked as well.

As usual, Cait spared nothing on the feast. Dave had once again expertly carved the turkey. In addition, they feasted on mashed potatoes and gravy, Cait's wonderful sausage and mushroom stuffing, buttered corn and green bean casserole (Sandy's contribution), three different kinds of Jell-O salad (Fran had made the strawberry one, using Cait's recipe; it was the Hotchner boys favorite), blueberry muffins and of course, the cranberries.

Everyone began eating and Sean smiled at his sister-in-law sitting next to his right. "You know it's good when the dining room gets real quiet," he whispered to her. That broke the ice and everyone chatted as they enjoyed the meal.

Dave looked at Cait. "How big can this table of yours go?"

Before she could answer, Hotch looked across the table to Dave, in his traditional chair at the opposite head of the table. "Every leaf is in."

"We maxed it out this year; twenty four."

It was quite a group and they marveled at how Cait had pulled it off. But after Matt's graduation party, they knew she wasn't too proud to ask for help and really loved to cook for guests. They enjoyed small talk and a wonderful meal.

When they all had finished, everyone pitched in on the clean-up effort and in less than hour all the leftovers were in containers in the fridges, the cooking dishes washed, dried and put away and the dishwasher chugged away at the plates, glasses, and silverware.

They all sat down to enjoy some Bailey's, supplied by Emily and Penelope, or scotch, supplied of course by Dave. The four boys tore off for upstairs; the two oldest to play video games, the two youngest to play with their cars in Jack's room. The two dogs followed them up the steps. Everyone nestled in around the nook table or in the great room. The conversations continued and they had a wonderfully relaxing time, with a football game on the TV with sound turned down.

Cait asked Spencer about his family's trip to Grand Canyon. He smiled brightly. "We had a great time. We went on the fifth (the week the whole team was off for the Fourth of July) so there wasn't as many people. Mom had a little hard time at first, but dad and I followed your advice and went slow and easy with her, gently talking to her. She got settled and like you said, the new meds are really helping. She really enjoyed getting away and we had a great time. I try to go out once a month now, and dad I take her some place for a day. She really enjoyed Lake Mead, although the Hoover Dam freaked her out a bit. But it did me too," he blushed at the admission.

Emily spoke up. "You're better than me Reid. My folks took me there when I was young. I wouldn't get out of the car." They all laughed at that and the stories started flying about family vacations, with Maggie and Jarrod smiling with pride as Aaron and Cait told all of them about their trips to the ranch in June.

Derek eyed Aaron. "Hotch, you actually rode a horse?"

"Every year we go out," he smiled. "Jack would ride my bottom into the ground if we'd let him."

"Which grandpa tries to do," Cait said, wagging a finger at her dad with a smile.

"Hey, grandpas are supposed to spoil their grandkids. And I like my riding partner," he smiled.

Maggie, smiling, added, "The two of them go every morning."

JJ looked at Cait. "I suppose you ride like no other," she smiled.

Jarrod smiled, "She can not only out-shoot her brothers, she can out ride them. She was practically born in a saddle." Maggie nodded with a smile. The team wanted to hear the story.

"Jarrod and I had just got home from law school for the summer. I wasn't due with her until the first of July so we both went for a nice gentle ride around the ranch for a while. We were just getting back to the stable and my water broke. Our over achiever was nearly three weeks early." She and Jarrod smiled at the memory.

Everyone laughed. Spencer spoke up. "Cait, I know you too well. The piano isn't for show is it?" She and Aaron were sitting on the piano bench together, enjoying their scotch and Bailey's, with Aaron's arm wrapped around his wife's waist. She shook her head. "I'm trying to learn. Can you play something please?" he smiled at her. The whole group joined in, asking her to play.

Cait turned and took her position at the keyboard and began to play the haunting notes of Beethoven's _Moonlight Sonata_. Henry, up in Jack's room, heard the music. "Who's playing the piano?"

"My mom; she's really good and teaching me how to play," he smiled to his friend.

"Can we go down and watch her?"

"Sure." The two boys, followed by the two dogs, of course, went down the steps. Jack motioned Henry over to the piano and when they got close enough, Hotch pulled Henry up in his lap so he could watch Cait play, as Jack joined her on the piano bench. Cait played a much shortened version and glowed in the accolades of all in the area.

"Mom, play something fun." Cait looked at her youngest son, with her green eyes sparking and pounded out Chopsticks. "Mom, I can play that," he said, rolling his eyes.

"Then, why don't you play something?" she smiled, pulling him up on her lap, winking over his head at Dave, who knew Cait had pulled Jack into her trap. She whispered in his ear, and Jack looking at his dad, started playing _Silent Night_.

He hit a few clinkers and the timing was off a bit, but he smiled proudly when he finished. "You just learn that buddy?"

Jack shook his head. "It's mom and I's surprise for you dad," he smiled. His older brothers stood behind the planter and applauded. The rest of group joined in with wide smiles as Jack blushed like only a Hotchner could do.

"But come on mom, play something fun. Pleassse," Jack begged.

Cait kissed the top of his head. "OK, something fun." She broke out into Scott Joplin's _The Entertainer_, with the boys happily smiling at the music and her playing style. Reid moved from the hearth to stand by the piano and watch her play as well. Penelope and Kevin each tapped their foot together to the lively "ragtime" piece.

When she finished, Jack still sitting in her lap, turned and looked at her and asked the six million dollar question that his brothers wanted to ask as well. "When do we get dessert mom?"

Cait shook her head. "You are worse than you brothers." The guests all laughed.

Henry looked at Cait. "I want dessert too, Cait," he smiled.

"Where do you put it all Henry," Aaron asked.

"In my tummy Hotch," he smiled at him.

Dave rolled his eyes. "I've heard that before."

Cait smiled at Henry. "Not before a bath." She gently pulled at his ear and looked in. "Wow, the potato patch is big in there." Henry, remembering the time he cut his head at Dave's cabin, smiled broadly. Cait rubbed Jack's shoulder. "I know you're a first grader now and showering like your brothers, but can you hang out with Henry this one time?"

Jack turned in her lap and kissed her cheek. "Sure mom," he smiled. "Come on Henry, you can help me get my underwear and pj's." Cait and Aaron put the boys on the floor and they took off, flying up the steps with the two dogs following then. JJ got off the couch, with Will already having set Henry's bag for just this in Cait and Aaron's room.

She smiled at Cait. "I'll get the bath running. I think I can find one or two around here to help me with the boys," she smiled. "I'll let you get dessert ready." Cait came off the piano bench and the mother's shared a hug. Emily and Penelope sprang into action.

Des looked at her older brother. "It's always like this around here?"

He kissed her temple. "Yup," he smiled. "It's make yourself at home Hotchner's."

Sarah, sitting on his other side, rubbed his shoulder. "I'm getting me some of those little boys in the bathtub action." She looked at her mother. "We love you mom, but don't start," she said as she waggled a finger. Derek smiled and they exchanged high fives.

Cait smiled broadly at all of them and moved into the kitchen to pull the desserts out. Maggie, Fran and Sandy moved to join her. Reid looked at Brian and Gina. "This is the best part," he smiled. Kevin nodded his head in agreement, as Morgan shot a finger at the kid, with his big smile. Aaron and Dave exchanged smiles, with Jarrod joining in.

Twenty minutes later, the ladies followed two highly scrubbed up boys in their pj's that raced into the kitchen. Matt and Mike were standing around like vultures, their grandfather shaking his head at them and Dave smiling.

Jack jumped up on Jarrod's lap, sitting in the chair next to Dave at the lunch counter. "Our usual deal grandpa?"

Jarrod kissed his youngest grandson's head. "You bet bud," he smiled.

Cait let out a whistle that could have stopped traffic. She smiled. "Sorry gang, but I'm only going to say this once."

Emily shook her head, looking at Hotch and Cait. "I will never understand the dynamics of how you two hooked up. You are like salt and pepper, yet you make it work," she smiled. "My last relationship didn't go that well."

Cait bored her eyes into Emily's, pointing a finger at her. "You did what you had to Emily. You saved a child; and made this world a better place. I don't want to hear that from you again or I will send you back into therapy." Emily went into the kitchen and gave Cait a huge hug. Aaron smiled as the women pulled apart.

With her arm wrapped around Emily's waist, Cait pronounced, "Your dessert options are this: blueberry pie, compliments of Sandy, pumpkin pie, compliments of Fran, my apple pie or mom and I's crème de menthe dessert." Cait already knew what most of the team would go for from their last Thanksgiving together. "However and mostly aimed at our carnivore sons, you can only choose two options."

Derek, his arms draped over his sisters shoulders, pouted. "I thought you loved me Cait." Sarah elbowed him in the ribs.

"Derek Morgan, I love you every day and pray for you every night," Cait smiled. "You keep my husband, Dave and this team safe. But no, your puppy dog eyes will not buy more options: two only." She beaded a look at her two oldest sons as well. Aaron, standing next to her, backed Cait up. Everyone laughed as Maggie handed a piece of Cait's apple pie, with ice cream to Jarrod.

She smiled at her youngest grandson. "That's the deal, right Jack?"

"I love you grandma," Jack smiled back as Maggie handed them two forks. Grandpa and grandson always shared.

"I want blueberry pie," Henry happily announced. "It's my favorite!"

"And grandma made it," Cait smiled. Will sat in the chair next to Jarrod, putting Henry in his lap.

"How 'bout some ice cream with that buddy," he drawled. Henry bobbed his head and Aaron scooped on some ice cream to the plate holding the piece of pie that Cait handed to the two of them, along with forks. The LaMontague boys smiled and dove in. The rest put in their order, and like the last time, stood around the kitchen or sat at the nook table, enjoying their dessert.

As they finally moved to leave, not really wanting to, with the warmth of the fireplace and more so, the warmth of being part of a family, they shared hugs for the wonderful day.

Derek looked at Hotch. "So when is the shootout at the OK Corral happening tomorrow?" He slyly smiled.

"High noon," Hotch smiled back.

###


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Part of this chapter was inspired by **_**Closing Time**_**, written by Rick Dunkle. I thank him for the inspiration, and give him the credit. Thank you again everyone for the reviews and the following alerts. You keep me rolling!**

Epilogue

SSA Butch Corson had everything ready for the group when they entered the firing range. Maggie, Jarrod, Matt and Mike arrived with Cait and Jarrod. Matt was signing back and forth with Mike. Even with ear protection, the report of a gun being fired that close would hurt his ears with his hearing aids in. Dave was already there, chatting with Corson, one of his duck hunting buddies. Soon all of the team were there and gathered around the firing stall, Penelope and Kevin passing on the exhibition. Jack stayed behind at home with Sean and Leslie. Aaron didn't want his youngest son around guns until he was older, which Cait highly agreed with. Childhood curiosity could get the best of any kid; even one that lost his mother to a madman with a gun.

Dave pulled out a quarter, stating, "The lady calls it," and flipped it in the air. Corson nodded his head in agreement.

"Heads," Cait smiled.

Dave caught it as it dropped towards his hand. He flipped it over onto the top of his other hand and looked. "Heads, it is," he showed them both.

"After you," Cait said smiling, gesturing to her husband.

Aaron put on his safety glasses, pulled the ear protection up off his neck, and pulled his Glock out its holster, fixed to his belt. Corson held him up looking around until everyone was protected, then nodded at Aaron. He got his feet settled, sighted in, shut the safety off and fired five rounds at the target, landing all of them almost perfectly in the middle of the inner circle of the target. He reset the safety and holstered the weapon. He flipped the switch to bring the target paper to him. Once it arrived, he handed to Corson, who agreed to be the judge of the shooting contest. Drinks on Dave were always a good thing.

He pulled his ear protection off, reached for this other weapon securely fastened to his leg, pulled it out and laid it on the counter for Cait to use.

"Wait Hotch, she doesn't have to fire the same gun?" Derek questioned.

"Emily and JJ don't; it's only fair," he smiled at his wife.

"Doesn't make any difference to me," Cait said with a shrug.

Aaron pointed at the weapon on the counter. Cait walked into the stall and took off her wedding and engagement rings. "Cait?"

"I prefer not to have GSR all over the sparkly things you know I love," she smiled at her husband, as she slid them in her jeans pocket.

"Diamonds _are_ a girl's best friend," Dave said. "Ask me, I know too well." They all laughed at him.

Corson did his check again and then smiled at Cait. She pulled on her safety glasses, pulled the ear protection on, got her feet set, and picked up Aaron's Glock. She leveled it and sighted. She slipped off the safety, and fired five rounds as well. All five were equally on target. She slid the safety back on, set the weapon down and brought the target paper to her. She handed it to Corson.

He smiled, already knowing what his ruling was going to be. He took the two pieces of paper, matched the top corners and held them up together. "My ruling is don't mess with the Hotchner's. Both of them can shoot. But my eye says," he said, waiting a second or two, "I'd call it a tie."

They all smiled. Cait said, "Damn, I wanted that dinner," she smiled at Aaron.

"So did I," he smiled, reaching for his other weapon and putting it away.

Cait shook her head at him. "No, you just wanted me in that little black dress you like so well," she smiled as she put her rings back on.

Aaron just smiled and shook his head to the affirmative. Cait looked at JJ and shook her head. "One track minds." They both rolled their eyes, as Prentiss laughed.

Reid standing next to Rossi, whispered, "Little black dress?" which Morgan overheard.

Dave stared at him as Morgan looked at him. "Really kid?" Dave pulled the quarter out and flipped it again. "Tails," Morgan said.

Looking at the coin, Dave smiled, "Its heads." He wrapped his arm around Reid's shoulder. "Dr. Reid the best part about a beautiful woman in a sexy little black dress…."

"Is getting her out of it," Aaron smiled, walking past Reid and pulling his wife to his side.

Everyone roared.

-00CM00-

About two weeks later, on a Monday morning, Dave got on the elevator with Hotch just before the door closed. He eyed Hotch closely. "What?"

"Heard a nasty rumor about you and Cait the other night," he smiled mischievously.

"Which was?"

"Mom and dad went out to dinner and she was wearing her black dress."

Aaron shook his head. "I'm going to have to have a long chat with my middle son." There was pause in the conversation as the elevator rose.

"So?"

"So what Dave?"

"Did you get her out of it?"

Hotch smiled. "Yes I did." The elevator pinged the sixth floor.

"Atta boy," Dave smiled as the doors opened and he walked off.

Aaron just shook his head again and followed him off.

###

**A/N: End of story shout outs. Again!**

**Much luvs once again to the gang that has adopted me at CMRev, my home away from home. And to my crazy, wonderful, Skype buddy Hotch sisters, huge hugs!**

**Of course, I can't miss my Twitter pals! Luvs to y'all! The same thing to a certain educator, and my 'Sconnie sis hxchick!**

***Knightly bow of head* Enuf said, with much luvs.**


End file.
